Transceivers, such as transceivers in cellular base stations and other devices that transmit electromagnetic signals contain transmitters that amplify and transmit input signals. Amplification on an input signal is performed with a power amplifier. Power amplifiers are generally non-linear for different frequency signals. In other words, they may amplify signals at different frequencies or amplitudes with different gain. To help solve this problem, the input signal may be pre-distorted if the non-linear gain of the power amplifier is known. This helps ensure that that the output of the power amplifier is generally linear. Te effectively provide transmit signal predistortion, the output signal of a transmitter power amplifier may be fed back to the transceiver using a feedback or observation receiver. Besides feedback receivers, the transceiver may comprise main signal receivers connected to antennas. Any of the receivers may be subjected to unwanted interferences or performance degradations due to internal or external hardware impacting factors.
In some instances, the gain of the power amplifier may vary further under different operating conditions, such as different temperatures. The pre-distorted input signal may not be able to account for changing performance of the power amplifier. In some cases, the power amplifier may be inefficient and may also be over specified to ensure sufficient broadcasting power to obtain desired coverage. During operation, some of the following receiver parameters can adversely affect the transceiver usage: Noise-floor, spurious emissions, selectivity, or nonlinearity. The main receivers may also impair the network-level performance of a given transceiver being a part of a cellular base station in terms of cell-radius (sensitivity) and/or link capacity due to increased receiver noise-floor or interference at the receiver input.